The Butler, In Service
by RedRocker13
Summary: Through a strange twist of fate, Harry becomes enslaved to Daphne Greengrass. However, he quickly discovers that he has developed new powers to aid and defend his mistress. Not a crossover, but filled with references, especially to Black Butler. Part one of 'The Butler' series.
1. The Butler, Banking

The Butler, In Service

Through a strange twist of fate, Harry becomes enslaved to Daphne Greengrass. However, he quickly discovers that he has developed new powers to aid and defend his mistress.

Chapter One: The Butler, Banking

The sunlight peeked through the curtains of the ornately decorated bedroom. A figure in a four poster bed, squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled the covers up to block out the invading sunlight as the curtains were thrown open.

"Good morning, my lady. It is time for you to rise."

"Ugh, Sebastian, it's still early." Daphne Greengrass moaned

"Indeed it is, my lady. However, regardless, it is time for you to rise." Sebastian chuckled. Daphne sighed, and sat up. Sebastian was stood by her bed, pouring her tea into a beautifully decorated teacup.

"This mornings tea is Darjeeling, imported from India." he smiled, handing her the teacup. Daphne glanced at Sebastian, and examined him for a moment. He was wearing his regular black tailcoat, the pin in his lapel designating him as the head butler of the House of Greengrass. His long black hair framing his face, still a little unruly. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but Daphne knew that they were tucked safely in his pocket. All in all, he looked almost unrecognisable. So vastly different from the first four years at Hogwarts, so different from how he looked that night. He looked older. Though he was in the same year as Daphne, he had evidently aged. The magic that bound them together had obviously had a hand in that. All in all, no one would ever guess that her butler Sebastian, was formerly Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"What does the Prophet have to say on the recent Death Eater attacks?" Daphne asked,

"It would appear that Minister Fudge has still not admitted to the Dark Lord's return."

"Hmm, I suppose admitting that would mean admitting that we're about to go to war."

"That is true, my lady. Though-" Sebastian began.

"Don't even think about it, Sebastian." Daphne cut him off. "Your powers have developed a great deal over these past few months, but that's still not enough for you to take on the Dark Lord all by yourself. If I wanted you to go on a suicide run, then I would order it."

"Very good, my lady." Sebastian said, bowing.

"We'll need to go to Gringotts today, prepare my clothes, we'll leave shortly."

"Of course, my lady."

After helping Daphne into her dark blue formal robes, Harry apparated them to Diagon Alley. As they were walking down the busy street to the bank, Daphne caught a glimpse of red hair. Evidently, the Weasley's were out shopping for the coming school year. Skirting around the alley, Daphne and Sebastian took a slightly longer route to the bank. Upon arrival, Daphne told Sebastian to collect enough galleons from her account to cover the expenses of the coming years school supplies. Sebastian returned shortly after with a bag of galleons.

"How much did you get, Sebastian?" asked Daphne.

"50 galleons, my lady."

"That should cover my school supplies for the year. Are you quite sure that you'll be able to breach the school wards to help me?"

"Yes, my lady. If you call for me, I am capable of travelling from the other side of the world in a matter of moments. The feeble wards of Hogwarts shall be of no consequence to me."

"If you're sure."

"I am quite sure, my lady."

"All right, let's hurry around these shops, the headmaster wanted to meet with me later today, did he not?"

"Indeed he did, my lady."

The master and servant duo quickly went round diagon alley, taking care to avoid the family of redheads, before apparating back to Greengrass manor.

"Sebastian, the headmaster will be here shortly, could you prepare the drawing room for guests to be received in?"

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian nodded, and quickly headed for the drawing room.

A short while later, the telltale pops of apparition indicated the arrival of Daphne's guests. Opening the door, Sebastian was surprised to see not only Albus Dumbledore, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Good afternoon, we're looking for Miss Daphne Greengrass."

"Of course, sir. My young mistress is awaiting your arrival in the drawing room. Please, follow me."

The two students, and their headmaster, followed the butler through the manors foyer and into the drawing room.

"Your guests have arrived, my lady."

Thank you, Sebastian. Could you please bring some tea through for our guests?"

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian, nodded, and left.

"You have servants?" Hermione asked, outraged. "That's inhumane."

"Sebastian is treated quite well, I assure you. Now, with what can I help you with?" Daphne asked, looking over her guests.

"Miss Greengrass, it is my understanding that your parents were killed last year, for opposing the Dark Lord?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Your understanding is correct, Professor."

"Well, we were hoping that you might consider allowing us to help you. "

"And how do you propose it is that you could help me, Headmaster?"

"Allow us to move you to a secure location, which is unknown to the Death Eaters."

"And this secure location is unplottable, untraceable, and heavily guarded, is it?"

"Well, we have a contingent of aurors there."

"And, these are the same aurors that were supposed to be protecting your golden boy, Harry Potter? Has he been found yet?"

"It would appear that Harry Potter has still not surfaced." sighed Dumbledore.

"Then how am I supposed to trust you with my safekeeping, if you couldn't keep one boy safe."

Sebastian returned with the tea. The atmosphere in the room had become decidedly cold. As he poured the tea into the four teacups on the tray, Ron spoke up.

"Why are you so worried about Harry anyway?"

"Believe it or not, Mr. Weasley, I care a great deal about Harry's welfare. Do you have any leads on what might have happened?"

"None as of yet." Dumbledore said, accepting the teacup from Harry.

"I see." Daphne muttered "Well, I'm sorry Headmaster, I will not be leaving Greengrass Manor."

"But, Miss Greengrass-"

"Headmaster, please listen to me. Greengrass Manor is heavily warded, under the Fidelius Charm and is heavily guarded."

"How heavily guarded?" Ron asked

"Attack me and find out." Daphne smirked.

"What?"

"Go ahead." Daphne urged "Attack me. See for yourself."

Ron drew his wand and raised it to cast a stunner. Before he had even raised his arm halfway, he felt the cool steel of a blade at his throat. The Butler that had been stood by Daphne's side the whole time, was now stood with in front of her, his emerald eyes, glaring at Ron. In his hand, was a simple, but razor sharp, kitchen knife.

"If you could please lower your wand, Mr. Weasley?" the Butler smirked at him.

Ron, now very pale, lowered his wand.

"How extraordinary." Dumbledore muttered.

"Sebastian is quite the butler. He'll protect me from whatever may seek to harm me."

"Miss Greengrass, I really must insist that you come with us." said Dumbledore "Your butler is skilled, but he can hardly protect you from all the evils of the world."

"Oh? I rather think he can."

"How so?"

Daphne stood and turned to face Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to protect me from all harm, by any means necessary. Even if it means making enemies of the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic."

Sebastian knelt before her. "Yes, my fair lady."


	2. The Butler, Reasoning

Chapter 2: The Butler, Reasoning

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

Daphne reclined in the bath. Normally, she would take this opportunity to relax, however today she was bugged by the visit of her headmaster and his two tag-alongs.

"Sebastian, what did the Headmaster want to talk to you about?"

"I was unaware that you had seen us conversing, my lady." Sebastian chuckled "He was merely curious as to how I was going to serve you over the coming year."

 _Flashback:_

" _Please allow me to show you the door."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." Hermione smiled politely. Ron merely nodded as he followed her out. Professor Dumbledore stopped for a moment and observed the butler. Though he couldn't quite place it, he felt as though he had met the man before._

" _Tell me, Sebastian, what will you do when Miss Greengrass returns to Hogwarts?"_

" _It is my duty to serve the young mistress. That is all."_

" _But how will you serve her when she is away in school."_

" _As I said, Headmaster. I serve the young mistress. Her well being is paramount."_

" _You intend to stay with her then?"_

" _If it pleases the young mistress, I shall."_

" _Hmm, I think I may be able to help you."_

 _End Flashback:_

"He offered you a job? Whatever for?"

"I imagine that in offering me a job, it would ensure that I was close to you, thus winning your favour."

"As well as putting you right under his nose, where he could examine your every move." Daphne frowned. "What did you say?" she asked, turning to look at her butler.

"I told him that the decision was not mine to make."

"I've trained you well, Sebastian."

"Indeed, my lady."

"What position did he offer you."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, my lady."

"The cursed position." she sighed, turning back to examining the ceiling.

"Indeed. It appears as if the Ministry is trying to appoint their own Professor."

"Why would they do that?...Unless. Unless they were scared."

"Scared, my lady? Whatever of?"

"Unless they were scared of Dumbledore."

"He is a world renowned wizard." Sebastian agreed "However, the media has portrayed him as something of a loon as of late."

"Thus, appointing their own Professor could be used to show the public that they're monitoring his behaviour. In all actuality, they're spying on him."

"That makes sense. What of your opinion, my lady? Is he someone we can trust?"

"I don't know. I wish I could just say yes, but he's stuck in his ways. I think in my new world, he shall have no place."

"He didn't seem to trust you a great deal."

"No, the Greengrass family has always remained neutral, though with tendencies towards the dark. Under my rule, we'll find out which side we truly are." Daphne declared. She looked over to Sebastian again, her eyes seemed to show raw, naked emotion, even leaking into her usually impassive voice, "Sebastian, you'll stay with me, won't you? No matter what? Even if I have to go into the darkest depths magic?"

"Of course, my fair lady."

Daphne smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sebastian." She sighed and thought for a moment. Dumbledore wanted Sebastian in the castle to win her favour and so Dumbledore could spy on him. On the other hand, there was no reason at all the Sebastian couldn't do the spying himself.

"Sebastian, I want you to refuse the job. If the Ministry doesn't trust Dumbledore, then we can exploit that. Did he happen to mention who it is that the Ministry are trying to place in Hogwarts?"

"Dolores Umbridge, my lady."

"Umbridge. Yes, I know her. She's known for being a blood purist, as well as hopelessly devoted to that moron, Fudge. There's even been rumors that she's in possession of some rather dark artifacts."

"I see, and would these dark artifacts be travelling with her to Hogwarts?"

"I would imagine so."

"So, you wish for Ms. Umbridge to spy on the headmaster, then have her exposed."

"Yes, after we've taken what she know's from her." Daphne nodded.

"Very well, my lady." Sebastian nodded

"In the meantime, I want you to spy on Dumbledore, and the members of staff that are members of the Order."

"Is this an order, my lady?"

"Yes, I order you to spy on the Order, and report your findings to me."

"Yes, my fair lady."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Daphne said, standing up. She held her arms out, and let Sebastian wrap a towel around her torso, and help her out of the bath. Whilst Sebastian toweled her dry, Daphne thought about the coming school year. Soon, the whole school, and the Order would be at her mercy. When she was dry, Sebastian helped her into her nightclothes, and Daphne strolled out of the bathroom, and into her chambers. Collapsing on the bed, she reflected on the day. 'It really has been a long day. I wonder if things will get any easier when we get back to Hogwarts?'

"Young mistress, I've brought you your hot milk." Sebastian entered the room. Seeing his young mistress was already asleep, he tucked her into bed, and turned out the lights, before leaving the room.

"I believe that I'll begin the task you assigned me earlier than anticipated, my young mistress." he smiled to himself, as he walked down the corridor, finally reaching the doors that opened up onto the balcony. Throwing open a set of doors, he stepped out onto the balcony, and disappeared into the night.

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order was currently in a meeting regarding the disappearance of Harry Potter.

"Albus, we can't give up!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"I know that Molly, but there's very little else we can do."

"Can't we trace his wand?" Molly exclaimed

"Or what about the trace itself?" asked Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"Neither are viable options I'm afraid. The trace on Harry's wand has detected he hasn't so much as touched it since the Triwizard tournament, and the trace is showing that he doesn't exist."

"Which means that either someone in the Ministry doesn't want us finding him, or he's dead. Or both." Mad Eye Moody growled.

"That is a very real possibility." sighed Dumbledore.

Before any of them could add anything more, Kreacher entered, carrying a roll of parchment.

"Kreacher, what are you doing in here, you sad sack of bones?" Sirius roared

"Kreacher is bringing this to Master." Kreacher said, holding up the parchment "But Kreacher is not happy about his Master." he muttered under his breath. Sirius snatched the parchment away from Kreacher.

"Away with you, Kreacher." he snapped. Kreacher shuffled out of the kitchen. Sirius unrolled the parchment. "It just say's 'Sebastian will not be teaching at Hogwarts.- D. Greengrass.'. What the heck does that mean?" said Sirius.

"Ah." nodded Albus. "That wasn't quite the response I had been hoping for."

"Albus? What does it mean?"

"As you know, the Greengrass family has always remained neutral, though they tend to lean towards the dark if pushed. Recently, Mr and Mrs Greengrass refused to join with the Death Eaters and were killed. I visited Miss Daphne Greengrass earlier today and asked her to consider moving to Grimmauld Place until the school year begins. However, she refused the offer and remains at Greengrass Manor."

"What? But she's just a child, she should be here, with us." Molly ranted

"Yes, yes, I quite agree Molly, but that is her choice to make. Her butler, Sebastian, is fiercely loyal and has sworn to protect her. It would appear that he is more than capable of doing so."

"A butler cannot protect her from the Dark Lord!"

"This butler seemed… Different somehow. He appeared familiar, yet I have never met him before. I offered him the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to win favour with Miss Greengrass, and so that I could keep an eye on him."

"Seem's like she saw right through you, Albus." said Moody, fighting the urge to chuckle.

"Indeed. It seems that the Ministry will be appointing their own member of staff. Dolores Umbridge."

"I don't know the name, but I take it that you're not happy about that, Albus."

"She's Under Secretary to the Minister, typical Slytherin. I believe that she'll go to any lengths to get Minister Fudge what he wants."

"And what would that be?" asked Sirius.

"Easy, boy!" barked Moody "He wants Albus discredited, that way, no-one will oppose him."

"Geez, Harry disappears and the whole world starts falling apart." Sirius muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed." Nodded Albus "I can only hope and pray that he's well."


	3. The Butler, Spying

Chapter 3: The Butler, Spying

The start of year feast was always something to behold. Daphne sat at the Slytherin table, which seemed to be groaning under the weight of all the food on it. She glanced around the table, and saw Draco Malfoy, gloating about something. Daphne had never cared for the boy, though her sister seemed quite taken with him. Astoria Greengrass was sat next to Malfoy, gazing at him lovingly. Astoria had gone skiing with the Malfoy family over the summer holidays, and it seemed as though the marriage contract between the two was still going ahead as planned, despite her parent's death. She recognised a few of the other Slytherin's: Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Not, Zabini, and Pucey. She didn't particularly care for any of them. The only one she truly cared for, aside from her sister, was Tracey Davis. The two had become fast friends from their first day at Hogwarts, though they appeared as complete opposites. Daphne was relatively short, pale, with long platinum blonde hair, and a cold, abrasive personality, hence her Ice Queen nickname. Tracey however, was tall, with long dark hair, tanned skin and a friendly, bubbly personality.

"Hey, Daphy! What's up?" the dark haired girl grinned

"Tracey, I thought I told you never to call me 'Daphy'!"

"But you're cute when you're annoyed."

"Keep going, and you'll see how cute I am when I'm furious." Daphne muttered.

Tracey just laughed. "So, how was your summer."

"It was fine. The same as always."

"Hey, listen… I heard about… Y'know."

"I said it was fine. Leave it be."

"Sure, if you do wanna talk about it though, let me know."

"That will be quite unnecessary, thank you."

After the feast, Daphne was sat in a private study room in the Slytherin Dungeons. She was sat in an armchair staring into the fire, her legs crossed, and her head resting on her hand, deep in thought. Sebastian stood by her, pouring her tea.

"Sebastian, I want you to find out what Umbridge is up to."

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian nodded, handing her the teacup. "Chai tea, imported from India"

Daphne nodded, taking the cup. "I want to know who she's writing to, talking to, what statutes she's breaking, or vetoing. Everything. That's an order."

"Yes, my fair lady."

"Get going, and don't let anyone see you." she said, waving him away.

Sebastian bowed and left, disappearing into the shadows.

"What's your plan, Dolores?" she muttered to herself.

Dolores Umbridge smiled smugly to herself, making her already toad-like face even more grotesque. Her office was decorated in a garish shade of pink, pictures of kittens, and various kitten related memorabilia decorated the office. She hadn't bothered making any lesson plans, after all, the Minister himself had designed and approved the new DADA curriculum. Turning towards her private rooms, she waved her wand to dim the lights, and left her office. The door shut behind her, and the telltale 'click' indicated her locking it. A figure dropped from the high rafters of the office, and landed silently in the darkened room. Sebastian glanced around the office. He resisted the urge to shudder at the pink walls, and resisted the urge to examine the kitten pictures. His love of cats was something that Daphne had rolled her eyes at on more than one occasion. Sebastian waved his hand, silencing the room, then stepped over to the desk. There was nothing amiss on the desk. A class schedule, a list of assignments she was planning on giving throughout the week, and a quill sat in an inkpot. Opening the drawers, Sebastian noticed nothing strange in the top drawer, nor in the second. In the third however, sat a long, black, thin, extremely sharp quill. Dark magic emanated from the quill, it was almost palpable. Sebastian picked it up, holding it gently as though it might shatter. Despite his better judgement, Sebastian lowered the quill to one of the class schedules on the desk and drew a line across the length of the top. As the point of the quill glided across the top of the parchment, he felt a sharp pain across the back of his hand. Sebastian looked at his left hand, and noticed a red patch forming on his, otherwise pristine, white gloves.

"My, my." He muttered to himself. "This won't do at all.". He pulled his gloves off, and examined the wound. It was a simple line across the back of his hand, however it seemed to run deep. Sebastian ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it. He examined his hand, there was no evidence that it had ever been injured. Just his own pale skin, long slender fingers, and black fingernails.

"Hmm, the young mistress will wish to hear of this. I cannot allow her to fall victim to such a tool." Sebastian thought to himself. "But first, I wonder how our dear headmaster is fairing with his new staff."

Sebastian replaced the quill as he had found it, unsilenced the room, and with a final cursory glance around the office to make sure he had left nothing out of place, disappeared into the shadows from whence he came.

"Dolores Umbridge has no doubt been sent to spy on me." Dumbledore confirmed to Professors Mcgonagall and Snape, two of his closest confidants, colleagues and friends.

"Albus, surely you cannot allow her to remain here." said Mcgonagall.

"I don't have a choice, Minerva." said Dumbledore, sadly.

"Headmaster, if I may. Perhaps it is best to… allow these events to unfold." said Snape

"Severus, surely you can't be serious. The Ministry are interfering with the students education."

"Minerva, please. I believe that Severus is right." sighed Albus "There's nothing we can do right now. Dolores knows this as well, she has us pinned down."

"Headmaster, I have heard… rumors, that Madam Umbridge is in possession of several dark artifacts. Dark artifacts, that have no place at Hogwarts."

"Monitor her, Severus. Keep an eye out for changes in student behaviour." said Dumbledore. Snape nodded, and stood to leave.

"Albus, has there been any word in the search for Harry Potter?" asked Mcgonagall.

"None. I'm sorry, Minerva. We may have to accept that Harry is truly gone."

Mcgonagall wiped her eyes, and nodded.

"One last thing, Severus. Keep an eye on Miss Daphne Greengrass. We may be able to use her yet."

"Use her?"

"Yes, she may become a useful ally in the fight against Voldemort."

"Useful in what capacity?"

"Now is not the time to worry about such things, Severus. Good night."

Snape frowned, and left Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. Mcgonagall followed him.

"What was that about Severus?"

"I don't know, Minnie." sighed the dark haired man "But whatever it is, it certainly isn't good."

After the two professors had left, Dumbledore retired to bed. As soon as the lock clicked closed, Sebastian stepped forth from the shadows and used the same process as he had in Umbridge's office. Noting nothing of interest on the desk or in the drawers, he turned his attention towards the cabinet to the right of Dumbledore's desk. Opening the top drawer, he found several rolls of parchment, and newspaper clippings. Quickly scanning them, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"I see, so that's why you were so desperate to win the young mistress' favour." Sebastian chuckled to himself "No doubt you have many more plans up your sleeve, Headmaster. However, you won't lay a finger on my fair lady."

He quickly duplicated the newspaper clippings and scrolls of parchment, then carefully placed them in the drawer, and pocketed the originals. He cast one final charm on the originals, then shut the drawer. He glanced out of the window and sighed.

"My, my. The sun will rise shortly, I should begin preparing the young mistress' morning tea. What a troublesome night this has been."


	4. The Butler, Informing

Chapter 4: The Butler, Informing

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'll keep updating as much as possible- RR13

"Good morning, young mistress. This morning's tea is Earl Grey, imported from China."

Daphne blearily opened her eyes. Sebastian was stood next to her bed. She quickly sat up.

"Sebastian! What are you thinking? What if the other girls see you?"

"Fear not, young mistress." Sebastian smirked. "There is no-one here but you and I."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked "Where is… Oh.". She realised that she had fallen asleep in the unused classroom she had been in last night. "No wonder my neck's stiff." she grumbled, taking the teacup from Sebastian. "What did you find out?"

Sebastian moved to stand behind her, and began gently massaging her neck and shoulders.

"It appears that your assumptions regarding Madam Umbridge were correct, young mistress. She is indeed in possession of dark artifacts."

"What does she have?"

"A quill. It appears to be jinxed. It does not require ink, rather, it uses blood."

"A quill that writes with blood, eh?"

"Indeed. My guess is that the quill latches onto the magical core of whomever is using it, and draws it's ink directly from their veins."

"I've never heard of such a quill before, it must be a tool of her own creation."

"Indeed, young mistress. I have nicknamed it, the Black Quill."

"What do you have on Dumbledore?"

"It seems that you were right about the Headmaster wishing to win your favour, young mistress." nodded Sebastian, handing her a roll of parchment. Daphne unravelled it.

"An expenditure sheet?"

"Indeed. It appears that running the Order of the Phoenix is not cheap. I found them in the same drawer as several newspaper clippings."

"What were these clippings about?" asked Daphne, though she had a horrible feeling that she already knew the answer.

"The stories were on your parents murder, young mistress. Some of them anyway."

"Some of them?"

"Indeed, some of them were also on Harry Potter."

"It's no secret that the Potter's were rich." sighed Daphne. "At least, they were the richest light familiy."

"Indeed, young mistress."

"I suppose it makes sense. Dumbledore cannot touch The Potter fortune. The Weasley's can barely support themselves, so I doubt that they could support the order. The money must be coming from Black. If I remember correctly, he's the fifth richest wizard in Britain?"

"That is correct, young mistress."

"Everyone knows that the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's are the richest two families in the country, both of whom support the Dark Lord. between those two, how much does he stand to gain."

"If the two were to donate every galleon they owned, the Dark Lord would have amassed 742,971,718 galleons, my lady."

"Black's not even worth a third of that, even with the Potter fortune, it'd barely make a scratch." Daphne muttered. "That explains it. Black's funding the order with his own small fortune, but it wasn't enough. They can't get to the Potter fortune. So, my parents death gave them the opportunity to play the saviour, hoping I'd warm up to them, and start handing out my fortune left, right and centre."

"It would appear so, young mistress." nodded Sebastian. "And, in just a few days time, Harry Potter will be declared dead."

"What will happen to the Potter fortune?" asked Daphne, suddenly panicked. "Dumbledore and the Order must not be allowed to get ahold of it!"

"I have taken the liberty of having it transferred to a different account, my lady. Yours."

"Sebastian! But what about the paper trail? Or if you need money? Or-" Daphne began, but was silenced by Sebastian placing a finger on her lips.

"Hush, now, young mistress." he chuckled "Money is of no concern to me. All that matters to me is that you are safe and healthy. You are, after all, my fair lady."

Daphne sighed a little "You really are one hell of a butler, Sebastian."

Suddenly, the door to the classroom swung open. Tracey was stood in the doorway.

"Daphne! Hey! I-" before she could carry on, she noticed Sebastian, stood by Daphne's chair. A look passed over her face, but was gone before Daphne could place it. Surprise? "Who's this?"

"Uh, Tracey… This is my butler, Sebastian."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." Sebastian said, bowing.

"Yeah, same to you Sebastian." smiled Tracey.

"So, what's the problem, Tracey?"

"It's time for class, I came to find you."

"Oh, of course." Daphne nodded. "Oh, I need to get my books from the dormitory."

"No need for that, my lady." said Sebastian, as he handed Daphne her books "Have a pleasant day, young mistress."

At lunch that day, Professor Dumbledore made a surprising announcement.

"Due to the success of the Yule Ball last year, there shall be another dance this year, open to all students." said the Headmaster. Students around the hall began chatting, excitedly to one another. "As is custom, we will be having our customary Halloween Feast, The Fireworks Display on Bonfire Night, and finally the Yule Ball on December twenty-fourth. I hope to see you all there."

"Daphy! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" grinned Tracey.

"No… No it does not."

"You don't think it sounds like fun?"

"Tracey, I know you're a half blood so it's different for you, but to a pureblood, a ball is just another way of saying 'political move'."

"What do you mean, Daphy?"

"I mean, Dumbledore's planning something, and I don't like the looks of it one bit."

Tracey sat quietly for a moment, apparently digesting this information.

"So, what kind of dress are you wearing? I'm thinking green! No, Black! Ooh! Blue!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, and tried her best to ignore her hyperactive friend.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, maybe Sebastian found something useful."

Later that evening, Daphne was sat in the unused classroom. Sebastian was stood to her side, as she stared deep into the flames.

"These sort of events are quite common in pureblood house's." she stated.

"I take it that the invitations are more mercenary in nature, young mistress?"

"Yes. It's true what they say, it is entirely possible to get drunk off the atmosphere. When you feel happy, then you're far more likely to agree to requests and demands. No matter who's making them or what they are."

"I assume then that the Headmaster is hoping that you'll agree to move to the Order's headquarters so he can eventually gain access to your fortune."

"Indeed. We need to figure out how to stop him, and expose him. Sebastian, would you accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

"Young mistress?"

"You'll accompany me to the Yule Ball, where we'll expose Dumbledore for everyone to see. The Board of Governors will be there as well. No doubt he'll have a few of his Order friends, but there will almost certainly be aurors for added security. Especially with Harry's mysterious disappearance."

"Quite mysterious, young mistress." the butler smirked, handing Daphne a teacup "Oolong tea, imported from China."

"Thank you. Do you still have those scrolls?"

"Yes, young mistress. Before I left the Headmaster's office, I cast one final charm on the scrolls. Anything that is added to the copies in his office, will be added to the copies in our possession as well."

"Excellent work. But, what if he erases anything?"

"I doubt that he will, but regardless, our copies shall remain intact."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you Sebastian?"

"If I couldn't do something as simple as this, well then, what kind of butler would I be?"

Daphne giggled to herself. And turned her attention back to the flames.

"It's only September." she stated. "That gives us three months to plan this exposee. We'll only get one shot at this."

"Indeed, young mistress." nodded Sebastian. The room was silent for a few moments, before Sebastian spoke again. "Young mistress, you are aware of what a ball is, aren't you?"

""Of course I am, Sebastian. What sort of question is that?"

"You are aware, of course, that you'll be required to dance?"

Daphne was silent for a few minutes.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young mistress?"

"I order you to teach me how to dance."

"Yes, my fair lady."


	5. The Butler, Teaching

Chapter 5: The Butler, Teaching

The next three months passed in relative peace. Having been warned about the Black Quill, Daphne made sure to keep out of Umbridge's way, and kept her head down in class. Not that it really mattered, Umbridge didn't seem to have a problem with any of the Slytherin students. Ron Weasley had been heard loudly complaining about his recent detentions. Not that anyone bar Granger really cared.

Halloween was a quiet affair. Daphne had sat with Tracey and her little sister, Astoria and happily chatted away.

"You should've seen it, sis!" Astoria giggled "Pansy's face was priceless."

"Just when you thought she couldn't get anymore ugly." laughed Tracey. Daphne chuckled.

"I'm glad you two have been having fun, terrorising our dorm mates."

"It was such fun." sighed Tracey, staring dreamily, as if she were reliving it in her mind.

"We should have dropped the treacle tart on her as well." groaned Astoria. "It'd certainly be a better use for it.". Tracey took a slice as well. Biting into it, she grimaced.

"Eww, what's wrong with those elves?" she moaned. Daphne picked up the pie, which was quickly replaced with a steaming, fresh pie, beautifully decorated, and complete with one of the Greengrass families knives.

"Woah! Daphy? What was that?"

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Your butler? I didn't see him."

"That's because I ordered him not to be seen."

"You have a butler now, big sis?" asked Astoria. Daphne realised that she had been with the Malfoys all summer, she hadn't yet met Sebastian.

"Yes, Tori. I have a butler."

"Can I meet him?" she asked, eagerly.

"I'm sure you will, very soon. He's going to be at the Yule Ball this year."

"You're taking your butler?" asked Tracey, astonished.

"Yes, why?" frowned Daphne

"I'm just surprised is all. Why the butler?"

"Politics." shrugged Daphne.

"Is that so?" smirked Tracey.

"What's that look for, Davis?"

"Nothing. Nothing." giggled Tracey.

"Sebastian, slow down!"

"It's a waltz, young mistress." sighed the butler "It's supposed to be danced in triple time."

"Well, it's too fast." Daphne groaned. The two were in the room of requirement, which Sebastian had found earlier in the week. He had been using the room to teach Daphne how to dance, and she was slowly making progress.

"You're improving, young mistress." nodded Sebastian.

"Do you think so?" Daphne asked, a slight blush on her face.

"Indeed, at this rate you should have no trouble on the night of the ball."

"Where did you learn to dance, anyway?"

"If I couldn't do something as simple as this, what sort of butler would I be?"

"You certainly weren't this good at last years Yule Ball. I seem to remember that you looking lost all night."

"I was unaware that you were paying such close attention to me, young mistress."

"Shut up." she said, kicking his shin. The butler chuckled.

"Sebastian, we'll meet in here on the night of the ball."

"Will people not get suspicious if you don't come from the Slytherin common rooms?"

"All the students will have to come from the same staircase to get to the Grand Hall anyway, so I don't see that it matters."

"Very well, young mistress."

"Let's see, I'll need to bathe, do my hair, makeup and get into my dress. That should take a few hours."

"Hardly, young mistress."

"What do you mean."

"We both know that with my help, those tasks will barely take an hour."

"Good point… You can make chocolate cake for later then."

"It'll rot your teeth, young mistress."

"That's an order."

"Very well, my fair lady."

The day of the ball had finally come. Daphne was lying in the bath, staring up at the ceiling. This was the night that they would expose Dumbledore to the world, for all to see him as the fraud that he truly was.

"Sebastian, we must strike at exactly the right time."

"Yes, young mistress. Perhaps if you were to approach him whilst he is talking to one of the governors, and within range of an auror."

"As long as it isn't one of his Order buddies."

"Perhaps Lucius Malfoy may come in handy, he has been desperate to see Dumbledore sacked for years."

"That's true. Yes, we might be able to use him. How are we going to explain you getting ahold of the parchment though, or even being here."

"I did tell the Headmaster that as long as you required me, I would serve you."

"That doesn't explain how you got into the castle, and moved freely about, right under his nose."

"I am simply, one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked. Daphne rolled her eyes, and held her hand out. Sebastian gently pulled her up, and quickly dried her off.

"I'm wearing the black dress tonight, Sebastian."

"Very good, young mistress."

Sebastian fixed Daphne's hair and makeup within minutes, and was helping Daphne into her dress.

"Are you just wearing your regular suit?"

"Yes, young mistress."

"I don't suppose it matters. In fact, it may draw the Headmasters attention, that could be useful." she murmured. "Nevermind, what time is it?"

"17:39, young mistress."

"Time for a slice of chocolate cake then?"

"After all that hard work spent on your makeup and dress?"

"Are you implying that I'm a messy eater, Sebastian?" she scowled at him.

"To imply is to merely indicate the truth by suggestion."

"I'll have you know I'm an extremely dainty eater."

"Indeed, young mistress." Sebastian smiled. "Shall we be off? The ball started at 17:30 after all."

"I suppose this will count as fashionably late." she grumbled.

"I'll prepare chocolate cake and tea for your late night snack." Sebastian reassured her. Daphne perked up a bit at that.

"You'd better."

Daphne and Sebastian stepped into the Great Hall to find the Yule Ball underway. Couples were dancing in the centre of the hall, stood off to the side talking, or generally milling about. No sooner had they arrived, when they heard a voice call "Daphy!". Tracey ran over to the two. Daphne gave a little gasp. Tracey looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a figure hugging royal blue dress.

"Tracey, you look beautiful." smiled Daphne

"Thank you, Daphy. You look pretty great yourself." Tracey grinned at her best friend. "Little Tori's around here too."

"Is she? Where?" Daphne asked looking around. She felt a little guilty for not helping her younger sister in getting ready for the ball.

"Daphne! Tracey! Hey!" Tori called, as she walked briskly over to them. "Wow, you look great, sis!"

"Thank you, Tori. You look very pretty tonight." Daphne smiled at the younger girl.

"Is this your butler?" Tori asked, eyeing Sebastian.

"Yes. Tori, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Tori, my younger sister."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Pleased to meet you too Sebastian."

"Enough chatting, come on, let's dance." Tracey giggled. Daphne grabbed Sebastian's arm and led him to the dancefloor. The two assumed their positions and began to dance to the movement. However, unlike the other couples, neither were particularly focused on the other any more than was necessary. Instead, they were looking around the room.

"I can see several governors, but not the one we want." muttered Daphne, careful to avoid being overheard.

"We only need Malfoy, the other governors are in his pocket. I assume he'll intend to be fashionably late."

"Maybe not." Daphne replied "He just walked in.". Sebastian subtly glanced over his shoulder to examine the man. He was wearing his customary dark robes, and arrogant expression. He From the looks of it, he doesn't want to leave his son alone for too long, not after the events of last year."

"Or maybe, he doesn't trust the Headmaster to keep him safe."

Malfoy was headed right for Dumbledore.

"Sebastian, we wait until they've shaken hands, then we confront him."

"Yes, young mistress."

As the two men shook hands, Mistress and Butler made their way towards them.

"Daphy! Come on! We're going outside for some fresh air!"

"Come on, sis!"

"Sebastian! I order you-" Daphne began, but was cut off by Tracey's giggle.

"I order you to come outside and get some fresh air! Come on!"

Tracey and Astoria dragged the two outside into the courtyard. It was quiet, and still lightly snowing.

"I should have brought a jacket." said Tracey. "Not that it really matters, eh? Mister Butler?"

"Hmm? What ever could you mean by that, miss?"

"You know full well what I mean!" yelled Tracey, spinning to face him. Seemingly from nowhere, she drew a long blade and thrust towards Sebastian. He sidestepped it with ease, and kicked her away.

"Sebastian? What's going on?" Daphne asked, confused as to why her best friend would suddenly attack her butler. Tracey pulled herself to her feet and glared at the butler. Her eye's glowed a viscous red.

"Of course, she's a soul collector."

"Hmm? A Soul Collector?" Daphne frowned.

"Indeed, young mistress. It is the job of the soul collectors to collect the souls of the dying, before they move on to the next life. They say that a person's life flashes before their eyes before they die, that is what the soul collectors use to evaluate whether or not a person's soul deserves to be collected. They are truly most fascinating creatures."

"Stay out of this, Daphne!" yelled Tracey. "I'll protect you from this soulless demon!". Tracey ran at Sebastian, and at the last second, leapt over him, and plunged the blade into his back. "I always wondered. How did a soulless wretch like you become the butler to our fair Ice Queen?" She laughed, pushing the blade deeper. White mist began flowing from the wound, circling to form an orb in the air.

"Sebastian's memories..." Daphne murmured, under her breath.

"Now then!" laughed Tracey "Let's see just how this little union came to be!"


	6. The Butler, Reminiscing

Chapter 6: The Butler, Reminiscing

I still don't own Harry Potter. This is a fanfiction. Once again, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It really motivates me to keep going! I'll try and update again soon. Until then, enjoy the chapter. This entire chapter is a flashback, that shows just how Sebastian and Daphne became Mistress and Butler. It's also the longest so far. Enjoy! -RR13

 _June 24_ _th_ _1995_

"Kill the spare!" hissed an inhuman voice. Harry turned, just as a green light hit Cedric square in the chest. The Hufflepuff fell backwards, and was still. Harry froze, unsure of what to do. "Bind him!" came the voice once more. Before he could come to his senses, Harry was immobilised and was unceremoniously thrown at the foot of a statue. Up close, he recognised who it was that had killed Cedric. It was Peter Pettigrew, his father's former friend, traitor and Death Eater. He was carrying a bundle of blankets. "Begin the process, Wormtail.". Wormtail dropped the bundle of blankets into the cauldron, and turned to the grave beside Harry.

"Bone of the Father, unknowingly given. You will revive your son." Wormtail began, levitating a bone from the ground beside Harry. Though he couldn't move, Harry tried to glance at the name on the headstone. He could just make it out. 'Riddle'. 'Oh God…' he thought.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master." said Wormtail. Pocketing the wand and drawing a knife. He held his hand above the cauldron, and in one quick slice, cut off his entire left hand. Harry had to stop himself from vomiting. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. You will revive your enemy.". Wormtail approached Harry. Harry was panicking, if the servant had to give up a hand, how much did the enemy have to give?. Wormtail jabbed the knife into Harry's left forearm and drew it down to his wrist, then turned back to the cauldron. He dripped Harry's blood into the cauldron, and stepped back. The cauldron began smoking, and slowly began to disintegrate. A tall, pale, skeletal figure stood up. He stretched his arms, as if testing his new body.

"Robe me, Wormtail." hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord." squeaked Wormtail. Wormtail, handed the Dark Lord a set of black robes, and presented his infamous yew and phoenix feather wand.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail."

"Thank you, my lord." Wormtail whimpered, holding out the stump where his hand had been. "The other arm, Wormtail." hissed the Dark Lord in annoyance. Wormtail looked distraught, as he presented his intact arm. Voldemort touched his wand to Pettigrew's Dark Mark. Within moments, several robed figures apparated into the graveyard.

"My friends, how long it has been since we last all stood together. I must confess, I am… Disappointed in you. Not one of you tried to find me. Not one of you, stood by me."

"I returned, my lord." whimpered Pettigrew, still cradling his stump.

"Out of fear, Wormtail. Not out of loyalty." Voldemort hissed, rounding on the man. "Nonetheless, you have been useful to me these past few months." he conceded, waving his wand. A metallic claw-like hand replaced the stump.

"Thank you, my lord. It's beautiful."

"Now, tonight, we have some very special guests." Voldemort said, turning to the Death Eaters present. "Lord Greengrass, and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Lady Greengrass is… indisposed at the present." Voldemort chuckled, and Harry got a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what Voldemort meant by that. "Fortunately, Lord Greengrass is quite well, and is present tonight. Wormtail, please fetch our guest.". Wormtail nodded, and headed for the shack from which he had presumably been hiding in. He returned with Lord Greengrass moments later. Lord Greengrass was an entirely unremarkable man, average height, average weight, with greying hair. The only thing remarkable about him only became noticeable when he spoke. He had an enormous sense of self-worth.

"Lord Greengrass, will you join our cause?" asked Voldemort.

"No, my lord. We will not. I am a respected man, and a key figure on the Wizengamot. If anyone were to even suspect me of having ties to the Death Eaters, well, it would be detrimental to my career." said Lord Greengrass, pompously.

"That is such a shame to hear." sighed Voldemort. "I had hoped to avoid spilling pure blood."

"What? You can't just kill-" Lord Greengrass began, but whatever else he had to say was cut off as Voldemort made a cutting motion with his wand. Blood began to trickle out of a slit in his throat. Lord Greengrass fell to his knees, desperately clutching his neck, as though trying to stem the bloodflow. Naturally, it was useless, the Dark Lord and his followers started on dispassionately as the life ebbed from his eyes, and in under a minute, Lord Greengrass was dead.

"Now then, Harry Potter. Lying on the bones of my filthy muggle father. For so long, you have been a thorn in my side. Tonight, that changes." Voldemort waved his wand, and Harry was freed from the immobilising charm. "Pick up, your wand, boy!" roared Voldemort. Harry fumbled for his wand, not quite able to make his fingers grasp. "Pick it up!" the Dark Lord yelled again. "You have been taught how to duel, yes?" he asked. Harry grabbed his wand, wincing at the pain in his hand, and staggered to his feet. "Excellent, Now, we bow to each other." said Voldemort, giving a half bow. Harry didn't move. "Now, now, Harry. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, I said, BOW!" he yelled, casting the Imperius Curse. Harry felt as though a ten tonne weight had been placed on his back. His head started to bow.

"No, I… won't… bow." he choked out.

"Impressive, Potter." chuckled Voldemort. "I wonder how you arsenal holds up to mine though.". Voldemort flicked his wand, sending a jet of green light at Harry. Harry leapt behind a gravestone. "Come out and face me, Potter!" yelled Voldemort. Harry knew he couldn't stay where he was for much longer. One shot from Voldemort and the gravestone would be rubble, and he wouldn't fare much better. He leapt out from behind the gravestone, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of red coming from Harry's wand met with the jet of green coming from Voldemorts. The two streams battled each other, each trying to push the other back.

"Stay back!" Voldemort called to the Death Eaters present, some of whom were drawing their wands, intent on helping their master. "He's mine!". Ghostly apparitions began flowing from Voldemorts. First came Cedric, then an old man that Harry didn't recognise. Finally came his parents, Lily and James.

"Harry, we can hold him off. Please, run." said the apparition of Lily.

"Go son, please. Don't let him get you. Now!" James urged. Harry nodded, and broke the connection. The apparitions swarmed Voldemort. In a panic, Voldemort began firing off curses. As Harry ran to the Triwizard cup that had brought him, one of the curse's caught him, blasting him through the door of one of the mausoleums. One of the robed figures took advantage of the confusion and subtly pointed their wand at the Triwizard cup and muttered _"Depulso."_. The cup sped backwards, as though pushed by a strong wind, towards Cedric Diggory's body. Knocking into the body, both cadaver and cup disappeared.

"Where is he?" roared Voldemort.

"He's gone, my lord." said one of the Death Eaters.

"Gone? To Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then Barty will bring him to us." said Voldemort "Come, we will return to Riddle Manor, Barty is under orders to bring him there."

The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters disapparated. Only one robed figure remained. They approached the mausoleum, where Harry lay.

"They're gone."

"Who are you?" Harry rasped.

"A friend." the figure responded with a shrug. "A friend who can help you. You're dying."

"I hadn't noticed." Harry chuckled, which resulted in a coughing fit.

"I can help you."

"I've survived the killing curse before."

"Not this time. The killing curse, sure. But, you just got blasted through two feet of solid stone. Virtually every bone in your body is fractured, if not broken."

"And, you can heal me?" Harry chuckled again, apparently not having learnt from last time, and began coughing again.

"No, I can give you a second chance." the figure responded.

"What do you want in return?"

"Your help. To kill Lord Voldemort."

"If you're opposed to him, why would you be here?" Harry asked. The figure pulled off the robes. He recognised the person from school. "Greengrass? Daphne Greengrass?"

"He killed my parents too, Harry. Please, let me help you! Help me."

"You were serious? About killing Voldemort?" he grunted.

"Yes. I've never been more serious about anything."

"What do I have to do?""

"Surrender your soul to me. Become a servant to me. You'll gain the protection of the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass, and a second chance at life. It'll heal your wounds, maybe even the years of malnutrition you've clearly suffered. Perhaps even your eyesight. Do you agree to these terms."

"Yes, I agree to those terms."

"Here we go. Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Laborare Domina!" yelled Daphne. A bright white light filled the mausoleum, Daphne shielded her eyes. She heard the cracking and snapping of bones as they fixed themselves. As the light began to fade, she looked back to Harry. He was lying as he had been, though his clothes were now too small. Where before he had been roughly 5 and a half feet tall, he now appeared to be at least 6 foot tall. He was still thin, but appeared more filled out, his hair was longer, and healthier looking. His eyes snapped open. He noticed Daphne staring at him.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it worked. Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think so." He nodded. Nonetheless, Daphne helped him to his feet. "I'm certainly taller."

"Yes, you look much healthier. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise for you."

"Perhaps. It also appears that I'll be needing new attire, befitting the servant of the house of Greengrass.". Harry waved his hand. His triwizard uniform was replaced with a black tailcoat, black trousers, black shoes, a grey double breasted waistcoat, white shirt and black tie. White gloves completed the outfit.

"Now then, miss." he said, bowing. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yes, I suppose so." nodded Daphne, looking over to the body of her father. Slowly, she approached him. Harry was at a loss for words. He had no clue of what to say next. Fortunately, Daphne saved him the effort. "He wasn't a good man. Nor a good father. He refused the Dark Lord's proposal out of fear, not out of any sense of moral righteousness.". The two stood in silence for a few moments, before Daphne spoke again. "It occurs to me, that you'll be needing a new name. It would be strange for Harry Potter to disappear and for me to suddenly emerge with a dark haired, green eyed butler."

"What would you like me to be called?" Harry asked, a little worried.

"Hmmm…. I think, yes. From now on, your name will be Sebastian."

"Very well, was that the name of your previous butler?"

"No. It was the name of my dog."

Daphne hadn't wanted to return to Greengrass Manor, but they had done so anyway. Currently, she was stood in the drawing room, looking around. "I never much cared for this manor." she sighed. "I had hoped to be rid of it. One day.". She turned to Sebastian who was stood in the doorway. "Sebastian, come in. We have much to discuss."

"I suppose we do." Sebastian nodded, walking over to her. Daphne took a seat in an armchair.

"From now on, you'll address me as 'mistress' or 'my lady', is that understood."

"Yes, young mistress."

"Young mistress? I like that even more. Now then, I need to think, fetch me some tea."

"Very well, young mistress, which kind would you prefer?"

"At this time of the day? What do you think?"

"Young mistress?"

"We'll need to work hard. Right now, you're no more a butler than I am the heir to the head of the house. We're merely actors." Daphne frowned. She stood up, and walked to the wide window, overlooking Greengrass Manors impressive gardens. "Sebastian, you have no choice but to follow every one of my orders exactly, correct?"

"That is correct, young mistress."

"Then I order you, become a butler that is truly worthy of serving the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass."

"Yes, my fair lady."

"I order you to serve me, and only me. Never betray me, never lie to me, and never harm me."

"Yes, my fair lady."

 _July 1995_

Neither Daphne, nor Harry/Sebastian returned to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. News of Lord Greengrass' murder, though the Daily Prophet reported it as a tragic accident, quickly spread and Daphne was excused for the rest of the year. Her grades were good enough that it wouldn't matter too much. Harry Potter on the other hand, was a different story. News of his disappearance spread like wildfire. Different stories seemed to appear everywhere, every other day. The Daily Prophet had speculated that he had been driven insane by the 'Boy-Who-Lived' hype and run away. Witch Weekly said that he was running away from angry lovers. The Quibbler even went as far to say that he was actually Heathcote Barbary, the rhythm guitarist from the Weird Sisters and he was currently on tour with the band. Daphne and Sebastian had been settling into their new roles as mistress and butler. Daphne had struggled at first to get to grips with everything. The idea of sitting at a desk and running a family, and settling her father's affairs with the Wizengamot had overwhelmed her at first, but Sebastian had helped her through it. He had shown her ways of thinking that a traditional pureblood wouldn't have thought of, and as such, she had gained a lot of respect and power on the Wizengamot. Sebastian had grown as a butler as well. He was already an exceptionally talented chef. Years of being treated as a slave by the Dursley family had seen to that. He was also proficient in cleaning as well. He had also discovered that he had been given more power by the _'Laborare Domina'_ spell. He was faster than the eye could see, stronger than his form let on, his patronus changed from a stag to a crow. He had even managed to attain his animagus form, also a crow. The powers didn't stop there. It seemed that he was able to conjure almost anything out of thin air. This included food, one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.

 _Flashback_

" _Breakfast is served, young mistress."_

" _Sebastian, how did you make all of this?"_

" _I simply willed the ingredients into existence, and manipulated how I wanted them. Et, voila."_

" _Sebastian, you can't simply will food into existence. It's impossible."_

" _Is that so, young mistress?"_

" _Yes, it's completely goes against Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Are you telling me that it no longer applies to you?"_

" _Apparently so, young mistress."_

" _Well, don't advertise this fact in the future. We don't need people questioning why the laws of the Wizarding World don't apply to you."_

" _Indeed, I appear to be governed by a much stricter set of rules."_

" _I can hear you, Sebastian."_

One afternoon in mid-August, Daphne was sat on the balcony of Greengrass Manor, enjoying lunch, and going over a couple of newspapers. "This paper seems to think Harry Potter is being held captive by a demon, and will soon demand payment in the form of blood." Daphne said, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"They're not entirely wrong, young mistress." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh shut up, you." she said, giving in to the urge and laughing at the ridiculousness of the story. "I'm no demon. You're more of a demon than I am." She turned to look at him. "Sebastian, are you happy?"

"Young mistress?"

"Are you happy? Being my butler? Do you want to be Harry again?"

"For now young mistress, I am simply, your butler."

"The day may come, that you have to choose if you are Harry, or Sebastian."

"Perhaps. But until then… More tea, young mistress?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Daphne. The petite blonde was sat at her desk, staring intently at the booklist for the coming school year.

"Whatever do you mean, young mistress?" replied Sebastian, placing a plate of her favourite chocolate cake on the desk.

"With me in school."

"Ah, you're wondering how I am to serve you when you're protected by the wards of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. They're supposed to be the oldest and most powerful in Britain, if not the world."

"I don't believe that will be a problem, young mistress."

"How so?"

"If you order me to breach the walls of Hogwarts, then I shall be able to."

"Really? You think that will work?"

"I am positive, young mistress."

"Sebastian, I order you to breach the walls of Hogwarts."

"Yes, my fair lady."

Sebastian disapparated. He felt his body hurtling towards Hogwarts. He hit the wards, and sailed through them effortlessly, landing in his old dorm at Hogwarts. It was the middle of the day, so he assumed that everyone was at class. He glanced around the room, feeling a slight sense of nostalgia. He noticed Hedwig was cooped up in her cage, glaring at him.

"Now, now, Hedwig. I wasn't the one who put you in there." he said, opening the cage door. Hedwig hopped out and stretched her wings. The snowy owl stared up at him. It seemed that she still recognised him. 'It must be the familiar bond.' he thought to himself. Not wanting to leave his oldest friend behind, Sebastian opened the window. "Go to Greengrass Manor, Hedwig.". The bird hooted once, and flew off, through the window, and into the distance.

Upon his return to Greengrass Manor, he was greeted by an irate Daphne. "Sebastian. What is this bird doing here?" The bird in question was currently perched on Daphne's head. Sebastian reached out his arm, and let Hedwig fly over to him, and perch on his arm.

"I didn't want to leave Hedwig behind, young mistress." explained Sebastian.

"She is a pretty bird." Daphne shrugged. "Very well, she can stay in the Owlery with my owl, Hermes. It's warm in there. But, you're feeding and cleaning them."

"Yes, young mistress."

"So, you managed to breach the wards of Hogwarts then."

"Yes, young mistress. It appears that this coming school year will not be a problem for you."

"Yes, now you can serve me effortlessly."

"As always, young mistress."

"Excellent. Your chocolate cake is much better than the one's those idiot elves make."


	7. The Butler, Revealing

Chapter 7: The Butler, Revealed

"Heh,heh,heh." Tracey giggled. "So it's true. You were human once, and you sacrificed your humanity to become the butler to Daphne. That's very dark magic. Naughty Mr. Butler.". She pushed the blade deeper into Sebastian's back.

"Sebastian!" yelled Daphne. "I order you to stop her!"

"Yes, my fair lady." replied Sebastian. The butler pushed himself back towards Tracy, impaling himself further on the blade. He spun himself around, yanking the hilt of the blade from Tracy's hand.

"Urgh, you filthy, soulless wretch! Why can't you just die?!" screamed Tracey.

"My apologies, Miss Davis." smiled Sebastian, pulling the blade from out of his chest. "But, I believe this is yours.". He swung his arm, releasing the blade, sending it hurtling towards her. Tracy put her arms out to defend herself. She screamed as the blade embedded itself in her left forearm. Lowering her arms, she stared at the wound in shock.

"Ah! You… You… " she gasped. She wrapped a hand around the hilt of the blade and pulled. The blade slowly inched its way out of her arm, covered in blood and gristle. She eyed Sebastian with undisguised hatred, the blade in her right hand, her left arm hanging uselessly at her side.

"Tracy!". Both Butler and Collector turned to the source of the voice. Daphne was stood to the side of them, shock and confusion on her face, tears brimming in her eyes. "Tracy! Please stop this, please!". Tracy looked back to Sebastian, and quickly cast a glance at her damaged arm. There was no way she could beat Sebastian, not in this state.

"You win this round Mr. Butler." Tracy snarled. She turned, and using her blade, slashed at a space behind her. A glowing blue portal opened. "But we'll meet again, Sebastian… Or should I say… Harry Potter?" she grinned maniacally at the dark haired man, before stepping into the portal, and sealing it shut behind her.

"What was that?" asked Daphne.

"I would hazard a guess that it was a portal to a different realm. One that co-exists with our own. The blade she carried must have acted as a key, hence why we were unable to see it earlier. For all intents and purposes, it didn't exist here." replied Sebastian, walking over to her. "Are you alright, young mistress?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Do you remember our plan? We haven't much time."

"Indeed, young mistress. We must hurry."

"Let's get back to the Great Hall, where's Astoria?" asked Daphne, looking around for the younger blonde. What she saw shocked her. Astoria was lying unconscious in the snow, and above her, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand pointing at Daphne. He frowned at Sebastian.

"Harry?"

"Dammit!" muttered Daphne. "He must have overheard Tracy, maybe he even saw your memories."

"Indeed, young mistress." nodded Sebastian. "What would you have me do?"

"Can you get Astoria out of here?"

"Yes, young mistress."

"Very well, I order you to take Astoria back to Greengrass Manor, then return for me." she muttered, careful not to let Dumbledore hear her.

"Yes, my fair lady."

Sebastian moved faster than Dumbledore could have expected. He scooped Astoria up in his arms, and vanished.

"Where is he?" asked Dumbledore. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Gone." Daphne shrugged.

"Tonks! Sirius!" Dumbledore yelled. "Keep your wands on her, take her to my office.". Tonks and Sirius came running from the entrance hall and each approached Daphne on either side. Daphne raised her hands, and began walking to Dumbledore's office. As she walked, her mind began calculating all the possible ways that this could end. 'They could kill me, torture me, give me Veritaserum. Sebastian had best hurry back.'

Sebastian lay Astoria down in her bed at Greengrass Manor. The young blonde stirred slightly, and blearily opened her eyes. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, miss."

"What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, miss. Please, rest."

"Where's Daphne?" Astoria asked, trying to sit up. Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am just about to go and collect her, please drink this." he said, handing her a potion.

"What is it?"

"Dreamless Sleep Potion." he said. "It'll help you rest. When you awaken, your sister will be here, safe and sound."

"You promise?" Astoria asked, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I am incapable of lying, miss." Sebastian smiled at her, as she drank the potion. Astoria's eyes slowly closed, and her breathing steadied. Sebastian tucked her in, and turned to leave. "Manipulating the truth however, is an entirely different matter."

Daphne sat in Dumbledore's office, having been roughly pushed into the chair by Mad Eye Moody. Ron had held her mouth open, whilst Hermione had administered the Veritaserum. "State your name." ordered Dumbledore.

"Daphne Jasmine Greengrass." said Daphne, her eyes blank, her voice monotone.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Daphne replied. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Apparently that was a crime in and of itself.

"Do you know the location of Harry James Potter?"

"No."

"What? But the Davis girl said your butler is Harry Potter. Is that not true?"

"No."

"Explain yourself, girl."

"She said he was Harry Potter. Not he is."

"What the hell does that mean?" yelled Dumbledore, his patience growing thin.

"It means my butler is Sebastian. Not Harry Potter."

"Was he once known as Harry Potter."

"He's always been Sebastian. I named him myself."

"You stupid girl!" Dumbledore yelled, his patience finally gone, he raised his hand. Before it could make contact with Daphne, he felt a vice like grip on his wrist. He turned, and came face to face with Sebastian.

"My apologies, Headmaster. But, I cannot allow anyone to harm the young mistress." the butler smiled, before pushing the headmaster away. Dumbledore was knocked back a few steps.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"My apologies, but I am simply a butler."

"No, my boy. You are our saviour. The boy who lived. Harry James Potter. Come back to us, we must prepare you for your part in the war."

"I am aware of my part in the war. It is by the side of the young mistress.". At this, he turned to Daphne. "Young mistress, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sebastian."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, timidly.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken."

"No, I'm not." she said, shaking her head. "Your eyes. They're Harry's eyes. What did she do to you?"

"Dark magic." spat Ron.

"The Laborare Domina curse." sighed Dumbledore.

"What? I've never heard of that." frowned Hermione.

"It's something like the Imperius Curse." said Dumbledore. "The person whom the curse is used upon, surrenders their soul to the one casting the curse. They become devoted to that person. Is that the curse you used on Harry?"

"You're finally asking the right questions, old man." Daphne smiled "Yes, I used that curse on Harry."

"You evil cow!" spat Hermione. "You enslaved him, that completely goes against his human rights!"

"Oh yes, I treat him horribly, don't I, Sebastian?"

"Indeed, young mistress."

"You even have him calling you 'young mistress'. How pathetic."

"If that is all." Daphne said, standing, "I'd rather like to be going now."

"Can you release Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." shrugged Daphne. "I don't think I want to right now."

"The Veritaserum must be wearing off." said Ron.

"Or, it was never really working." frowned Dumbledore.

"Bingo." smirked Daphne. "With strong enough Occlumency shields, I could trick you into thinking I was under the effects of the potion, whilst still retaining control of my secrets."

"That sounds like dark magic to me." said Ron.

"Weasley, everything sounds like dark magic to you. If your toast is burnt, you think it's dark magic. If you run out of toothpaste, you think it's dark magic. Hell, you thought it was dark magic when you tripped on your shoelaces in the second year." Daphne sighed, growing tired of Ron's stupidity. "Now then, if you'll excuse me.". Daphne turned to the door, and made to leave. She didn't notice Dumbledore, surreptitiously draw his wand. The headmaster quickly waved his wand.

"Laborare Hominis!" he spell sped towards Daphne. Sebastian leapt forward and wrapped himself around Daphne, letting the spell hit him in the back. The office was silent for a moment. Daphne looked back at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Are you alright?". The butler was silent.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, wise master." the dark haired man replied. "I can hear you."


	8. the Butler, Betraying

Chapter 8: The Butler, Betraying

"Sebastian?" asked Daphne, her voice quivering. "Sebastian, come on. Let's go home."

"My apologies, miss." the butler replied "But you are not my master, and my name, is Harry."

"No. Please. Sebastian! This isn't funny." she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "You!" she yelled, rounding on Dumbledore. "What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing that you have not already done yourself." the headmaster replied.

"Sebastian! Please." Daphne cried again, tugging on his sleeve.

"He can't hear you." said Ron, a cruel smirk on his face. "He's our Harry again."

"Not quite Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore "He will still be programmed to serve, but now, he will serve the light, rather than the dark."

"As long as the filthy snakes haven't got their fangs in him." shrugged Ron.

"Please, give him back to me!" begged Daphne, wrapping her arms around the butlers waist, and resting her head on his chest. "He's my butler, my friend, I need him, I lo-"

"That is quite enough, miss Greengrass." said Dumbledore, raising his hand. "Harry, could you show miss Greengrass out, please?"

"Of course, wise master." nodded Harry, disentangling himself from the petite blonde. "This way, if you please, miss Greengrass.". Harry opened the door.

"Oh, and Miss. Greengrass?" Dumbledore called. "You'll serve detention with Professor Potter tomorrow."

"Professor Potter?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Yes, Professor Potter. He is after all exceptionally talented at Defence Against the Dark Arts. As such, he will be taking over from Dolores Umbridge."

"But, Professor, we can't just fire her." said Hermione

"Harry, please remove Dolores Umbridge from the building."

"Yes, wise master." Harry nodded, striding from the room. Daphne turned back to Dumbledore.

"You'll be sorry you crossed me, Albus Dumbledore." she spat.

"I doubt that, Miss. Greengrass. The light will always overcome the dark."

"We'll see."

The next evening, Daphne knocked on what was once Umbridge's office door. Now, the occupant was a tall, dark haired man, with brilliant green eyes. Her former butler opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Good evening Miss. Greengrass."

"Good evening, Sebas- Um, Professor Potter."

"Come in." Harry said, stepping aside. The Slytherin girl stepped into the office. Gone were the pink walls, kitten memorabilia, and frills. Instead, the office was scarcely decorated, with only a desk, chair, a portrait of a former headmaster she didn't recognise and the fireplace. She took a seat at the desk that was set out for her. Noticing the parchment, she figured that her punishment was writing lines. She reached into her bag for her quill, when Harry stopped her. "You won't be needing that."

"Am I not writing lines?"

"Oh yes, but the wise master was rather specific about the quill that you should use. So, he had me acquire this from Professor Umbridge." said Harry, handing her a long, black, very sharp quill.

"Is this..."

"Your writing utensil for the next few hours? Yes." Harry smiled "You will write 'I will not use dark magic on my fellow students.'. Two hours ought to do it.". Daphne began writing. As she began writing, the words began forming on the back of her hand. As she went on, the words cut deeper and deeper. Blood began freely flowing from the wounds. An hour into the punishment, Daphne looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Sebastian, please."

"You still have sixty minutes, Miss. Greengrass." Harry replied. Daphne choked back a sob. The former headmaster in his portrait got up and left, leaving the two of them truly alone.

An hour later, Daphne left the office, wrapping a bandage she'd conjured, around her hand. As she was walking down the stairs back to the Slytherin common room, she heard a giggle from behind her.

"Well, don't you look worse for wear.". Daphne spun round. Tracy Davis was stood, in her school uniform, as though nothing had ever happened.

"Tracy? What are you doing here?"

"I have some business here."

"Collecting souls?"

"Yep! What happened to you." she asked, nodding at Daphne's bandaged hand. "And where's your wretched butler?"

"Long story. Listen, I'm glad you're here. I need a favour."

There was no disputing Harry's worth as a teacher. Daphne had learnt more from his lessons, than she had in four and a half years worth of previous teachers. Currently, Harry was stood in his office, having just finished grading a few of the first years assignments. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a small redheaded girl threw herself at him. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Ginny cried. "I can't believe it's really you, I thought you'd been killed that night."

"Yes, Miss. Weasley. I'm here."

"Harry!" Sirius grinned, pulling his godson into a hug.

"Mr. Black. Are you okay to be here? What if someone see's you?"

"Don't worry about it." the marauder grinned "I know every secret passageway there is."

"Harry, dear. So glad to see that you're okay." Mrs Weasley said, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Though, I regret to inform you, I shall still be needing my ribcage."

"Oh, sorry dear." she said, releasing him. "I'm just so glad you're out of the clutches of the filthy snake.". Harry regarded her with a cold look.

"Indeed."

The fireplace roared into life. Green flames flickered in the grate, and Dumbledore's head became visible. "Harry, Molly, Sirius, come to my office now."

Daphne was once again sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. She sat looking into Dumbledore's blue eyes, wondering what the old fool was up to now. The headmaster had a look of false concern on his face. He stared at her, she could feel him probing her occlumency shields. The door opened and Harry, Sirius, Molly Weasley and her daughter, Ginny walked in.

"You asked to see us, wise master?"

"Yes, close the door behind you. Miss. Weasley, you may stay if you wish." nodded Dumbledore. "We are here regarding Miss. Greengrass' behaviour." He gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Miss. Greengrass, but after a week of punishments."

"Torture's more like it." Daphne muttered under her breath.

"But after a week of punishments, I've seen no improvement in your behaviour. I have no choice but to send you to Azkaban."

"What?" Daphne yelled. "You can't do that! I have the right to a fair trial!"

"I'm afraid the Greengrass family hold too much sway over the Wizengamot. You will be reprimanded to the care of the Dementor's."

"I get it." Daphne nodded. "I got to Azkaban, the Greengrass fortune goes to Astoria. She's too young though, so it defaults to Sebastian."

"It defaults to Harry." Dumbledore corrected.

"It'll never work." Daphne shrugged.

"I beg to differ." the Headmaster smiled. To the side, Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Albus, you can't do this. She's just a girl. She's sixteen for Merlin's sake." He whispered to Dumbledore.

"It is for the greater good, Sirius." the old man sighed.

"Sirius!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Don't question the headmaster!"

"This isn't right Molly. Look at her. She's tiny, young and she'll be torn apart by the Dementors!"

"Serves her right. For what she did to Harry." snapped Ginny. "And for being a filthy snake." she added.

"Enough of this pointless arguing. Harry! I order you to take Miss. Greengrass to Azkaban!" said Dumbledore. Harry stepped over to Daphne. The petite Slytherin didn't look the least bit concerned. She looked up at the dark haired man and smiled.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Kill Albus Dumbledore." she said. The dark haired man stopped, and bowed before her.

"Yes, my fair lady."


	9. The Butler, Unwavering

Chapter 9: The Butler, Unwavering

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"My apologies, headmaster." the dark haired man replied, drawing himself to his full height. "But my name, is Sebastian."

"Your name is Harry. You serve the light. You're our saviour. You serve me." the headmaster said, a little nervous.

"It seems you're a bit confused, headmaster." smirked Daphne.

"What have you done, you witch?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

Daphne stood up. "I can't help but feel that insult's geared towards muggles." she giggled, as she climbed the steps to Dumbledore's desk . "As for what I've done… Nothing. I did nothing, nor did you.". Dumbledore raised his hand, to slap her. Daphne jumped backwards, down the steps, and into Sebastian's arms. The butler stood, carrying the Slytherin girl bridal style.

"Explain yourself, girl." snarled Dumbledore, his fists shaking with fury.

"It's quite simple really." Daphne smiled. "The Laborare Domina curse is hardly like the Imperius Curse as you described it. As soon as you compared the two, I knew that you didn't understand it, my theory was confirmed, and my plan cemented in place."

"I don't understand, it is like the Imperius Curse." Dumbledore insisted.

"Of course it is!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Poor Harry's being controlled by you, you evil little girl."

"It's nothing like the Imperius Curse for one very specific reason. The Laborare Domina curse, and the Laborare Hominis curse, require consent."

"Consent?" asked Dumbledore. "What nonsense is this?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" giggled Daphne. "Sebastian was never truly your servant, he has always been mine. He offered his soul to me, not to you. You might say, that the two of us have a contract. One that you could not interfere with."

"But, he vowed to protect you from harm, and he oversaw your detentions using the Black Quill. That's a breach of contract, he should be free now." Dumbledore argued. Daphne smirked, and undid the bandage on her hand. Letting it fall, she showed the occupants of the office her hand. There was nothing but her own pale skin.

"But, how?" Dumbledore whispered. "Phineas came from the portrait in Harry's office. He said your hand was bleeding, you were in tears."

"Simple illusion magic." answered Daphne. "Illusion magic and acting."

"But, you must have planned this in advance? You couldn't have done it over the course of these past few weeks."

"A bit of both." Daphne shrugged.

"How? House elves delivering messages?" Mrs. Weasley smirked. "You're bluffing."

"Now, now." came a voice from above them. "I'm far too pretty to be a house elf.". A figure dropped from above, and landed in front of Sebastian and Daphne. "I may even be prettier than a veela."

"Miss. Davis?" asked Dumbledore, bewildered.

 _Flashback:_

" _Listen, I'm glad you're here, I need a favour."_

" _Name it, but don't forget, I'm a Slytherin, we don't do things for free." Tracy giggled, madly._

" _I need you to act as a messenger. Deliver notes to Sebastian for me, and bring his replies back to me."_

" _Sounds easy enough. But, what for?" Tracy frowned_

" _Dumbledore thinks he's under his control now, we need to keep it that way, until we can kill him."_

" _You don't want to expose him?"_

" _We can do that when he's dead."_

" _Okay, I'll be your messenger. For a price."_

" _Whatever it is, you can have it. As long as it isn't Sebastian."_

" _Eww, no, I don't want tall, dark and soulless. Thank you very much." giggled Tracy. "I'm a soul collector, remember? Soulless beings are our natural enemies."_

" _What do you want, Tracy?" sighed Daphne._

" _A kiss. From you." Tracy smiled._

" _A kiss…. From me?" Daphne frowned. Then, the pieces fell into place. "It's nothing to do with him being soulless. You're jealous of Sebastian!"_

" _I'd be a much better butler!" Tracy pouted._

" _This whole thing? You lost an arm, and stabbed Sebastian, because you were jealous." Daphne giggled._

" _I think we've established that I'm quite insane." said Tracy. "So, do we have a deal?"_

" _Sure." Daphne nodded, and stood on her tiptoes, and gently kissed Tracy. Tracy responded by wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist, and deepening the kiss. The two stood there, in the moonlit corridor, until they both had to part for air._

" _Now, get going. Don't let anyone see you."_

" _Yes, young mistress." smirked Tracy._

"In the flesh. Or, what's left of it anyway!" she replied, casting a dirty look at Sebastian.

"Tracy is far more than just a student, headmaster. As a Soul Collector, she can pass through virtually any ward you erect."

"Soul Collector? Those are just legends!" Dumbledore scoffed.

"You'd best hope so, 'cause me and Mr. Butler are both under orders to kill you!" Tracy giggled, maniacally. Dumbledore waved his wand, casting a bright white light, blinding them all for a few moments. When the light had dimmed, he had gone. Daphne looked up to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I order you. Locate and kill, Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, my fair lady."

"What about me, Daphy?" Tracy asked.

"Aren't you working under orders of the Soul Collector Collective?"

"Nope. I quit!" she giggled.

"Why?" Daphne frowned.

"Because, I wanted to work for you!"

"Work for me?"

"Yep, just like Mr. Butler."

"You want to be my butler, as well?"

"Yes, please. Take my soul, Daphy."

"I don't need another butler though."

"I'll be the housekeeper!" Tracy volunteered. "Just as long as I get a cool outfit, like Mr. Butler."

"What do you think, Sebastian?" asked Daphne.

"You will need to increase your household sooner or later, young mistress. Besides, she does seem rather eager. If a little insane."

"I'm a lot insane, thank you very much, Mr. Butler!" yelled Tracy.

"Very well, Tracy, is this what you truly want?"

"Yes, it is! Please!"

"Very well. Laborare Domina!" Daphne yelled. The spell shot towards Tracy and hit her square in the chest. "Tracy? Can you hear me?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, young mistress. I can hear you."

"She comes ready trained, Sebastian." Daphne commented.

"Indeed, young mistress. I come with my sanity intact, however."

"Tracy, I order you to aid Sebastian, and kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, my fair lady." nodded Tracy. "Let's go, Mr. Butler!".

"Very well." nodded Sebastian. The two of them leapt through the office windows and out into the night. Mrs. Weasley turned on Daphne.

"What have you done, you witch!" she snarled, drawing her wand.

"I have done nothing." smiled Daphne. "What my servants will do on the other hand..."

Mrs. Weasley drew her wand back to cast a spell, when Sirius stepped in front of Daphne, his wand trained on Molly.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I'm helping my godson. Put the wand down, Molly."

"Sirius, if you do this, you'd be betraying the light, the order, everyone who's ever helped you or cared about you." said Mrs. Weasley

"Better that than betraying my godson." snarled Sirius. "Stupefy!". Mrs. Weasley wasn't quick enough with her shield, and got hit in the face by the stunner. She collapsed in a heap. Sirius rounded on Daphne. "Have you got somewhere you can hide out?" he asked. Daphne smirked as she eyed the chair at Dumbledore's desk. Throne was really a more accurate term.

"I have somewhere." she nodded, approaching the chair.

"You're gonna stay here?" Sirius asked, incredulously. "It's not safe, what if that madman returns?"

"Sebastian and Tracy will protect me." Daphne shrugged.

"Let me ask you something." said Sirius. "Is Harry… Sebastian… Whoever… Is he… happy? Is he safe with you?". Daphne thought for a moment. Sebastian rarely showed emotion, nothing beyond amusement at her. He never talked about his emotions.

"I certainly hope so." she muttered.


	10. The Butler, Battling

Chapter 10: The Butler, Battling

Dumbledore stood in the boathouse. 'How dare they have the gall to stand before me? I am the leader of the light. That filthy snake. I'll get her yet.' he thought to himself. 'Part of Harry must still exist within Sebastian. Perhaps I can use him to get to her. Maybe if I could somehow make Harry the dominant personality again, I could get him to turn on her.'. Sadly for Dumbledore, this plan would never be put into action. No sooner had this plan began to formulate in his mind, a figure burst through the roof of the boathouse, swinging a long, vicious looking sword.

"Dumbles!" Tracy screamed "We've been looking for you. Haven't we Mr. Butler?"

"Indeed." replied Sebastian, dropping through the hole to land beside her.

" Sorry about this, Dumbles. But, the young mistress has ordered your death."

"And the young mistress' orders are absolute." smirked Sebastian.

"So, I'm going to have to ask you to die now!" screamed Tracy, charging the headmaster. Dumbledore was still rather agile for his age, and sidestepped the oncoming attack. Quickly casting a stunner at Tracy's back, he turned his attention to Sebastian. The dark haired butler hadn't moved since entering the room.

"Harry? I know you can hear me, my boy."

"Headmaster?"

"Please, my boy. Come back to the light! Surely, you don't want to serve the dark."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, headmaster."

"What do you mean, my boy." Dumbledore frowned.

"I do not serve the dark." Sebastian replied, shaking his head. "I serve only the young mistress."

"Then you are lost, my boy. Allow me to help you, show you the light." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Enough of this drivel!" yelled Tracy, pushing herself up, and swinging her blade. Dumbledore ducked, and sidestepped as Tracy swung her blade. "There's no such thing as light magic, or dark magic! There's just a million shades of grey! Everyone has light and dark sides to them!"

"We just happen to be a darker shade of grey."

Remus Lupin burst into Dumbledore's office. He looked around panicked. He had been on an assignment for the Order for the past couple of months, making contact with the various werewolf factions before Voldemort could get to them. As such, he was a little out of the loop, and more than a little surprised to enter Dumbledore's office, and see Molly Weasley stunned and bound, and a school girl sat in Dumbledore's chair, with her feet on the desk. "What's going on?" he asked "I just got Dumbledore's patronus! Something about Harry? Dark magic?"

"All lies." said the schoolgirl.

"Right... it's Miss. Greengrass, isn't it?" asked Lupin, vaguely recognising her from his time as DADA professor.

"That's right, Professor." she smiled at him.

"I'm not your professor anymore, my dear." he smiled "Just call me Remus."

"Oh, I think you'll find you are the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Very soon, my butler and my housekeeper will have killed Dumbledore, and by right of conquest, I'd say that makes me the headmistress." she smiled.

"Killed Dumbledore."

"It was an act, Remus." said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Lupin frowned.

"It was all an act. He wanted the Potter fortune, and the Greengrass fortune. All to fund this goddamn war. I practically handed over my own fortune. I can't believe I didn't see it!" Sirius cried.

"Black!" snapped Daphne. "Dumbledore is a master of manipulation, let's have none of that foolish wailing. It's unbecoming of a gentlemen, you know.". Sirius nodded, and looked at Mrs. Weasley's prone form.

"What'll we do with her?"

"She's too loyal to Dumbledore. Throw her somewhere I don't have to look at her." shrugged Daphne. "I'm not keen on all the portraits in here. It feels far too crowded. Perhaps a lick of paint. Emerald, I think."

"You think you'll become headmistress?" smiled Sirius.

"Yes, though, perhaps I'll let someone else handle the day to day running of the school."

"So, where's Harry? Just, what is going on?" Lupin asked, eyeing the broken window.

"Remus, you might want to sit down. Black, you too. I'm going to tell you everything."

Sebastian dodged a curse sent by Dumbledore. "If you aren't with the light, Harry. I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you. You're too dangerous to be left alive.". Tracy and Harry both took cover behind a thick support post.

"This guy's as crazy as I am." Tracy panted. Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow, as he regarded her. "At least I know I'm crazy." Tracy giggled. She leapt out from behind the post, and slashed at it with her blade. The platform above them creaked as one of its supports was destroyed. Tracy moved to another of the supports and slashed at it. Sebastian quickly realised what her plan was, and began to follow suit. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had noticed them.

"What are you doing? You'll bury us all!" yelled Dumbledore, shooting a stunner at Tracy. The girl giggled, and dodged the stunner.

"That's the point." she called, slicing through another support.

"No! I won't let you!" yelled Dumbledore, throwing another stunner. Tracy giggled maniacally and swatted the stunner away with her blade, as though it was nothing more than an irksome fly. Dumbledore could see only one way out of this. He raised his wand, aiming at Tracy. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. The spell shot out of the tip of his wand, sailing through the air. Tracy instinctively closed her eyes, and braced herself. She wasn't entirely sure what happened to soul collectors when they died, but she wasn't particularly looking forward to finding out. The remnants of the boathouse filled with the sickening green light that always accompanied the killing spell. Tracy opened her eyes. She was unharmed. To her right, she heard a thud. Looking round, she saw nothing but smoking rubble. Then, she looked down. Sebastian was lying face down, his eyes closed, and very much dead.


	11. The Butler, Dying

Chapter 11: The Butler, Dying

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. He was lying on the ground, though he had no memory of when he had lain down. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. It appeared to be Greengrass Manor, though instead of the ornate rugs, oil paintings and other such items that decorated the manor, the walls and floors were empty. It almost appeared that everything was made of white marble. The butler pulled himself to his feet, and started towards the stairs. He made his way to Daphne's office, and found it was empty. Instead, he tried her bedroom. That was also empty. He noted that the room felt neither hot, nor cold. Greengrass Manor was a relatively old building, and nearly always had a chill to it, as so many old buildings do. Daphne had complained about it on several occasions. Sebastian moved to one of the windows and looked outside. There was nothing, but a blinding white everywhere.

"I wonder… What is this place?" he muttered to himself.

"Sebastian!". The butler spun around.

"Young mistress?". He was certain that it was her voice. Yet, he couldn't see her. He ran from the room, and into the corridor.

"Sebastian!" Daphne's voice called again. It was coming from downstairs. Sebastian ran towards the stairs, and leapt down them. He stood in the foyer of the manor and listened carefully, the voice was louder now.

"Sebastian!". The voice was coming from outside. Sebastian rushed to the manor doors, and pulled. The doors didn't budge an inch.

"What on Earth?" he muttered. "The doors won't open."

"No, I doubt they will." came a voice from behind him. Sebastian looked round, and gasped. Behind him, stood Harry Potter.

 _Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

"Sebastian!" cried Daphne. "It's not possible! He can't be dead!". Tracy had brought Sebastian's body back to Dumbledore's office. Remus and Sirius were stood to the side, both too shocked to say anything. A man they had trusted had murdered their best friends son.

"I'm sorry, young mistress." said Tracy, bowing. "It's my fault, Mr. Butler took the curse that was meant for me."

"But, it's impossible. He can't die." sobbed Daphne. "Where is that madman? What happened to Dumbledore?"

"He fled as soon as he saw the curse hit Mr. Butler." said Tracy.

"Where is he now?"

"He'll be back for you and I, young mistress."

"I hope so." muttered Daphne. "I'll cut the old fool's heart out!". Daphne wiped her eyes, and looked to the two adults. "Stay with him."

"Where are you going?" asked Remus.

"Tracy and I are going to find Dumbledore, and tear out his heart."

"Young mistress, it is far too dangerous to leave this office." replied Tracy. "You should stay here."

"No, I want to be there when that man dies."

 _Purgatory_

"How can you be here?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm a part of you. Dumbledore wasn't entirely wrong." said Harry.

"We gave our soul to the young mistress."

"And Daphne's clearly the centre of your universe now." nodded Harry, looking around. "This is Greengrass Manor, yes?"

"Indeed. Explain how it is, that you are a part of me."

Harry sighed, and perched on the lower steps of the staircase. "All throughout their lives, people change. It's the way of the world. People change their names, interests, styles, haircuts. Everything, tiny little things each day. Though..." he looked Sebastian up and down. "I doubt anyone's changed as much as we have.". He smiled. "We're all changing, constantly learning, and growing, and becoming that bit stronger, wiser, braver. As long as you don't forget who you once were, I'll always be a part of you. You may have sacrificed your soul, Sebastian. But, you've still got your humanity."

 _Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Daphne stormed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was stood at the staff table, addressing a few of the teachers. Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall stood around him. Dumbledore noticed her stood in the doorway. "Miss. Greengrass. I must insist you surrender yourself now. This game has gone on for far too long."

"You… You…. You evil, foul, manipulative old fool!" she screamed, firing off a cutting curse. "How dare you?! You killed my Sebastian, you try to steal from my family, and you still have the nerve to insist that I'm the evil one?!"

"Miss. Greengrass." Dumbledore sighed. "Clearly, you have become corrupted by dark magic."

"If you're what's considered a light wizard, then I'll take that as a compliment!" Daphne screamed, firing off more cutting curses. "Tracy, kill him! That's an order!"

"Yes, young mistress." giggled Tracy, running at the headmaster.

"See?" cried Dumbledore, looking to his colleagues. "She's truly corrupted!"

"Albus, you killed someone?" whispered McGonagall. Dumbledore's face fell.

"Minerva… It was for the greater good."

"And plotting to steal from an ancient and most noble house?" Snape sneered.

"To fund the Order. It was for the-"

"If you say greater good, I'll tear your eyes out!" shrieked Tracy, as she slashed at the man. Dumbledore jumped back, letting the blade pass just inches from his face, and slam into the stone floor below.

"Miss. Davis… I wondered how long it'd be before you too were consumed by dark magic." Dumbledore sighed.

"I've always been consumed by it!" Tracy giggled. "Ever since I was a little Soul Collector."

"Soul Collector?" muttered Snape.

"Professor's!" cried Daphne. "Please help me!". Snape stepped forward, drawing his wand.

"Headmaster. I think it best you surrender yourself. Immediately."

"Severus. Please." Dumbledore said, looking at the potions master sadly.

"Albus, Severus is right." Flitwick agreed, drawing his own wand, and pointing it at the headmaster. "It's time to go."

"Filius?"

"I agree." said McGonagall, levelling her wand at her former friend.

"Et tu, Minerva?"

 _Purgatory_

"Is there a way to return?" Sebastian asked Harry.

"For you?" smirked Harry. "You, my friend, have no choice but to return."

"Oh? How so?"

"You vowed to be there for Daphne, no matter what. Correct?"

"Yes." Sebastian nodded. "I swore that I would serve the young mistress for as long as she needs me."

"You can't break your contract. Really, it's impossible. The magic that binds the two of you won't let you die." said Harry.

"What will happen to you when I leave this place?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll fade away. Perhaps I'll get to move on. A part of me will always be inside you."

"That night… In the graveyard. Did you know? Did you know that you'd become me."

"Don't you remember?" smirked Harry.

"No. I don't really have your memories, or your thoughts, or your feelings."

"Really?" Harry frowned.

"I suppose I have them in a sense. I see things, and I recognise them from your memories, and I associate them with a feeling. But, they aren't my own."

"Give me an example." said Harry.

"Hermione Granger. I saw her, and I associated her with the feeling of love one would feel for a sister, and friendship. Though, I myself was never her friend, nor do I view her as a sister."

"What about Daphne?"

"The young mistress? Naturally, I view her as the centre of my world. Everything I do is to please the young mistress. Though, there is still one of your feelings hidden underneath it all. One I cannot describe."

"Describe it."

"Like, butterflies in my stomach."

"That's called a crush."

"You had a crush on the young mistress?"

"I like older women." Harry shrugged.

"Two years your senior is hardly old." Sebastian deadpanned.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged again. Suddenly, the manor started to blur before Sebastian's eyes. "Looks like you're waking up." said Harry. "Remember, I'll always be a part of you. Soulless, yes… But not inhuman.". And with that, Harry, and the manor, faded away.

 _Hogwarts, Great Hall_

"Severus, Filius, Minerva… Please. What I did, I did for-"

"What did I say?!" Tracy screamed "WHAT DID I SAY?!". The brunette ran and Dumbledore, swinging her blade wildly. Dumbledore quickly stepped backwards, but tripped on the hem of his robe, and fell to the ground. Tracy straddled him, and held the blade to his throat. "Young mistress, shall I do it?" she asked, eagerly.

"Wait." said Daphne, approaching the man. "You killed my butler, tried to steal my fortune, and still you claim it was all for the greater good?"

"I did it for the light." Dumbledore wheezed, having had the wind knocked out of him. "The light will always overpower the dark."

"You still claim to be a light wizard. How pathetic." sighed Daphne. "Voldemort may be evil, but at least he's honest about it.". Daphne turned away from him, unable to look at the man who had plotted against her any longer. No-one saw the old man's wand in his hand, flick, and shoot a cutting curse at the petite blonde, until it was already sailing through the air towards her.

"Miss. Greengrass." called Snape. Daphne turned, just in time to catch the curse full on. She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the inevitable pain of a thousand invisible knives slicing at her pale skin. Except, it never came. She opened her eyes and found she was no longer stood where she was. She appeared to be floating some distance away. She looked around at the teachers, and Tracy. They were staring at her, shock on each of their faces, more so on Dumbledore's and Tracy's. She looked over her other shoulder. She saw a black tie, tucked into a grey, double breasted waistcoat. A white dress shirt, a black tailcoat. Looking up, she saw her favourite, emerald eyes, looking back at her.

"Sebastian?" she gasped. The butler was carrying her bridal style.

"Good evening, young mistress. My apologies, due to my recent near-death experience, I have been unable to prepare tea for this evening." Sebastian smiled. Daphne choked back a sob, and wrapped her arms around her neck, and sobbed into his lapel.

"Sebastian, don't you ever leave me again! That's an order."

"Very well, my fair lady."


	12. The Butler, Promising

A/N:

Just wanted to address this review.

"Funny how you ask for reviews, but only keep the ones that say how great this is. Its not great. Characters are flat and lifeless. Plot is dumb. All powerful slave. If he is so powerful, send him after Voldi and have done. He pops through wards. No lets have them go to school and do pointless things. Don't ask for reviews if you don't want the truth." -Guest

There is also a reason that he hasn't gone after Voldemort.

Daphne hasn't ordered him to hunt down Voldemort.

Voldemort was laying low for most of OOTP

Daphne was suspicious of Dumbledore, and so she wanted him out of the way first.

I keep all the reviews you guys post, good or bad. What people post stays there. Feedback is always useful.

This is my first proper fanfic, so there will probably be a few mess up's, for which I apologise. I might re-write this fic in a year or so. First, there's a few other ideas I've got in mind that I want to play with. I'll give you the summary on those at the end though!

Oh, and I'm aware that Daphne and Harry are in the same year in the cannon. In this fic however, Daphne is two years ahead of Harry, meaning that this is her seventh year.

Again, thank you for your reviews. -RR13

Chapter 12: The Butler, Promising

"Mr. Butler?" gasped Tracy. "How are you alive?"

"As I once told the Headmaster, it is my duty to serve the young mistress. Her well being is paramount. If it pleases the young mistress, I shall continue to serve her." Sebastian smirked.

"It does please the young mistress." Daphne murmured.

"You see? Minerva, Filius, Severus!" cried Dumbledore. "Only dark magic could have resurrected him."

"Shut up!" snarled Tracy. "If you don't keep that mouth closed, I'll spin your beard into string, and sew your mouth shut permanently."

"Tracy, pick him up." said Daphne. Tracy stood up, and pulled Dumbledore up by the front of his robes.

"Can I kill him now, young mistress?" asked Tracy. "Please, please, please, please, please?". Daphne thought for a moment. Killing Dumbledore would be the quickest way to ensure that he never troubled them again.

"Yes, he's far too troublesome to be allowed to live." nodded Daphne.

"Wait!" cried Dumbledore. "If you kill me, you'll truly fall to the dark side!". The aged headmaster looked Sebastian in the eye's. "Harry, my boy. Surely, you can't stand abide this?".

"My apologies, headmaster. But, the young mistress' orders are absolute." said Sebastian. He then nodded at Tracy. The girl drew back her arm, and swung. The blade passed through Dumbledore's neck like a hot knife through butter. It took a moment for what had happened to register Dumbledore. His face went from one of fear, to one of shock in just a few seconds. Then, his head slowly slid from his neck, and fell to the ground. Blood spurted from the stump of his neck, and splattered across Tracy's face. The girl cackled madly, as she let go off the headless corpse.

"It is done, young mistress." she grinned.

"Thank you Tracy." sighed Daphne. Of the teachers. McGonagall was the first to recover.

"Miss. Greengrass. I believe you have some explaining to do.". Daphne sighed.

"Sebastian, bring me some tea. I think it's going to be a long night."

A few hours later, Daphne had explained what they had discovered about Dumbledore. The Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE had been called in as well. They were currently sat in the Headmaster's office. Fudge was only too happy to accept that Dumbledore was a dark wizard, and began telling his aide's too get the Daily Prophet to run all sorts of stories on it. He was even talking about giving Daphne the Order of Merlin for her services to the Wizarding World. Though she wasn't a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Amelia Bones was a little less willing to accept that Dumbledore could have possibly done such things.

"Sebastian, could you please pass the evidence we have on Dumbledore to Madam Bones?" asked Daphne.

"Of course, young mistress." nodded the butler, handing Madam Bones a roll of parchment. The wiry haired woman unrolled the parchment and began to read. Her face gradually grew paler as she read it.

"No… No… This is impossible." she muttered.

"What is it, Amelia?" asked Fudge. Madam Bones held the parchment out for him to take, which he did. Looking it over, the Minister's face broke into a grin. "This is perfect!". He handed the parchment to one of his aides. "Make sure that the DMLE and the Prophet each get a copy of this.". The aide nodded his understanding and ran from the room. Amelia cleared her throat and looked at Daphne.

"Did Dumbledore ever mention anything about the location of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did." sighed Daphne.

"And, where is he?" Madam Bones pressed.

"Dumbledore killed him." Daphne said, dabbing at her eyes. Sebastian looked at his young mistress, intrigued.

"Dumbledore killed him?"

"Yes. He had Harry killed, and planned to blame it on Lord Voldemort."

"Lord… The Dark Lord is dead." spluttered Fudge.

"Indeed. Dumbledore planned to insist that he had returned, and blame all his own indiscretions on the Dark Lord."

"Indiscretions? What do you mean by that?" asked Madam Bones.

"Anyone he couldn't control he'd send on a mission for his little order, and arrange for them to have an accident, and blame it on the Dark Lord."

"Well, I think we'll all be sleeping a little sounder without Dumbledore around." smiled Fudge. "I suppose we'll be needing a new headmaster for Hogwarts."

"Not so, Minister." smiled Daphne. "By right of conquest, I am the head of Hogwarts now."

"Amelia? Is that so?" asked Fudge.

"It is. It's a very old rule, but it is still valid." nodded Amelia. "The founders originally gained possession of the castle by right of conquest."

"I thought that they built the castle." Fudge frowned.

"No, they built a school, not a castle." Amelia smirked. "It's all in the wording."

"Very well." Fudge shrugged, and turned to Daphne. "Headmistress." he nodded politely, and made his way to the fireplace. Tracy was stood by the fireplace with the pot of floo powder. She held it out for him to scoop some out. He threw in a handful of floo powder and vanished in a brilliant green flame.

"I should leave as well." Madam Bones said, standing up and making her own way to the fireplace. "Until next time, headmistress.". Madam Bones floo'd away. Daphne leant back in her chair and sighed.

"Young mistress?" began Sebastian.

"You're wondering about the lie I told them?"

"Yes, I can't help but wonder."

"It'll be easier to fight this war, if the ministry aren't in the way."

"I see. Subterfuge." the butler smirked.

"The young mistress is a devious little snake." giggled Tracy, winking at Daphne. Daphne chuckled and looked at her two servants.

"We still need to take out Voldemort." Daphne pointed out.

"Indeed, young mistress." nodded Sebastian.

"You'll both be with me, right? You'll help me? You'll stay by my side?"

"Always, my fair lady." the butler and the housekeeper chorused.

 _Riddle Manor_

"I see." the Dark Lord sighed. "So, Potter lives. A butler… Hmm. You are certain?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled down at the figure, kneeling before him. His most trusted. His most valuable. For years, they had served him. For years, they had tricked the entire world. They had infiltrated Hogwarts, fooled Albus Dumbledore, one of the world's greatest sorcerers. They had snuck around his school, learnt his secrets, learnt of the light's weaknesses.

"Do not kneel." Voldemort commanded. "You are my equal. In every sense of the word. Come, sit beside me, my child."

The child of Voldemort stood.

"Thank you, father.". The robed figure stepped over to a throne the Dark Lord had prepared for them, and took their seat.

"Item two, on the agenda for tonight's meeting. The mighty Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort called. This statement was met with cheers, and laughter. The Death Eaters all knew that with Dumbledore out of the way, their sport could become much more fun. More muggles to torture and kill. Soon, the entire world would be their stomping ground. "I believe, that this calls for a celebration." Voldemort yelled. "Decimate the nearest village!". The Death Eaters all cheered and made for the door. Voldemort turned to his child. "Are you joining them?" he asked.

"Yes, father. I think I deserve a little fun as well."

"Of course you do, my dear." Voldemort smiled. He removed the hood of his child's robe. Her black hair, streaked with red flowed out. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, her black eyes appeared to sparkle. She smiled lovingly at her father, and wrapped her arms around the Dark Lord, who returned the gesture. "Welcome home, Hermione."

 _To Be Continued_

A/N: That's part one done. In the sequel, Daphne, Sebastian and Tracy will be going after Voldemort, with help from a few new members of Daphne's household. No need to tell you all who the gardener's gonna be, right? Anyways, the other fanfic's I've got in mind are a HarryXBellatrix fic, a dark Harry fic and one where Harry is raised by Death Eaters (the Malfoy's, Lestranges etc.)

Bellatrix is my favourite character, so expect to see lot's more of her.

Anyway, thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing. Hope you've enjoyed part one of 'The Butler' series. If you've got any idea's or questions, feel free to PM me, I'd love to hear them. I won't bite. Probably. -RR13


End file.
